Shackled
by rosiewitch24
Summary: An interesting evening with the Animal.


_I saw a photo of Dave bent over to show the tattoo outline on his back, and this story grew out of it. _

_Hope you like. _

_Don't own Dave, but really would like to borrow him now and then!_

_Rosie_

Shackled

Dave sat facing the corner, his wrists shackled to his ankles, forcing his body to bend uncomfortably over his own knees. The short chain between his ankles didn't give him any room to move and his muscles were tightening painfully. He knew better than to complain, that would only lengthen his time there.

After what seemed like forever, she came over, hooking new chains onto his wrist cuffs, then releasing his wrists from his ankles. A lever was pulled and the chain hooked to his wrists started up, pulling his body up till his feet dangled inches off the floor. The straightening of his muscles made him moan softly.

The riding crop in her hand flicked out, catching him across his thigh, "Quiet slave," was all she said. He watched her walk away, lust in his eyes.

She walked back to her lounge, draping herself over it. She knew he was watching her every move now that he wasn't facing the corner. She had dressed carefully tonight, not wearing her usual black leather, but flowing white silk. Her curly blonde hair was loose around her face, and the low cut top of her dress barely covered her nipples. The layers of transparent white silk draped from her silver chain belt to her bare feet. She knew it would keep him off balance, any change in the routine messed with his head.

She laid back on her pillows, stretching her legs out and letting the silk fall away, leaving her legs bare to her thighs. She posed carefully, one arm under her breasts, the other curled over her head.

Dave watched her, trying to ignore the strain across his shoulders and the pain in his wrists. His entire body weight was hanging on his wrists and his shoulders were cramping up. When he thought he couldn't take it another minute she came, lowering him till his feet touched the floor. He bit his lip to keep from making a sound as the pressure on his shoulders eased.

She smiled, picking up a small multi tail whip from the table. Running the tails through her hand she circled him. "Good boy, you've been nice and quiet. But you'll scream for me."

Dave closed his eyes, not wanting to know where she would start. He grunted when the lash kissed his thighs, leaving behind lines of fire. The second time it caught his hip and he felt himself getting hard.

She kept walking around him, lashing him at irregular intervals, letting him anticipate the next blow. The sounds coming from him were still low moans, and she wanted a scream. She lashed his ass hard, startling a yelp from him, and she smiled. Moving to stand in front of him she considered, then lashed him high on his thighs, barely missing his balls. He whined, flinching.

"Open your eyes slave, I want to see your pretty eyes," she ordered.

He forced his glazed unfocused eyes to open, fixing on her. She smiled at him, a sweet smile, then lashed his erect cock, finally making him scream.

She threw the lash on the table, moving to unshackle him. He fell to the floor, curled around himself, tears of pain in his eyes.

"Come here slave," she instructed, moving back to her lounge.

He got to his hands and knees, crawling after her and positioning himself beside the lounge, still on all fours. She kicked her feet over his back, using him as a footstool. She lazily reached for her glass, sipping the dark red wine, savoring the rich flavor. She rubbed her foot against his back, admiring the tattoo there, although it made it harder for her, she liked the inked image.

"Come here slave, I have a job for you," she ordered, moving her legs.

He turned to face her. She slid down, spreading her legs and pulling his head down.

"Please me."

He burrowed between the layers of silk, eager to taste her. As always, she was silent, only the tensing of her muscles letting him know he was pleasing her. He licked and sucked her wet flesh, teasing her clit with quick strokes of his tongue.

She poured some of her wine down her belly, feeling it trickle down her. He lapped at it eagerly, tracing the red up her belly and licking the wine that had pooled in her navel. She closed her eyes as he moved back down, pleasure filling her as her release closed in on her. Clenching her teeth, she rode out the spasms her nails biting at the leather cover beneath her.

"Enough."

He sat back on his heels, keeping his hands on the floor.

"You've been a good boy tonight." She used her foot to rub his straining erection. His head fell back, silently begging her for more. "I think you deserve a reward. Stand up."

He moved to his knees, then his feet, clasping his hands together behind his head. She leaned forward, her hand lightly stroking him. His breath caught, making her smile. She loved torturing him. She stood, picking up her crop and moving to his side.

"Do you want to cum slave?" she asked, stroking his ass with the tip of the crop.

"Yes Mistress," he said low.

She drew back, smacking him hard on his upper thigh. A shudder ran through his big frame and she saw his fingers tighten. She rubbed the welt then struck him again. After four or five more lashed she threw the crop to the side, moving to sit in front of him.

She dug her nails into his hips, pulling him forward and taking his cock deep into her mouth. As she sucked she rubbed the welts, keeping the pain level high. She felt him stiffen and pulled her mouth away, letting him paint her chest with his cum.

Dave was panting, his knees barely holding him up.

"Down slave," she said, letting him fall to his knees. "Clean up your mess."

He leaned, bracing his hands on either side of her, licking his warm semen off of her. When she was clean he sat back on his heels, his big body worn out and aching all over.

She leaned forward, kissing his forehead. "Ok Dave, it's over. Come here."

She took him into her arms, his face nestling into her neck. His arms closed around her and he stood, carrying her up the stairs to her bedroom.

She smiled as he laid her on the bed, knowing that soon it would be her screams filling the room.


End file.
